


Lungs

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will visits Hannibal after a bad day with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this site, so I'm a little nervous... Criticism is very much appreciated! :) All mistakes are my own.

Will had had enough! The FBI was investigating a murder of a 20 year old man who had his lungs taken out of his body(no doubt by the Ripper) and Jack had been riding him hard all day. Will was exhausted, and he wanted to go to sleep, but he knew that with sleep came nightmares...

Finally, Beverly had threatened to sedate him if he didn't go home.

"Will, we've got this. Go get some rest, you need it."

Jimmy nodded in agreement while Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Will went out to his car and was about to start it up when a knock came to his window. It was Alana. He rolled the window down slowly, not in the mood to talk.

"Hey Will. Where you going?"

"I got the rest of the day off. I'm going home." He explained quickly.

Alana took the hint and said goodbye.

As Will pulled out of the parking lot, he was hit with a sudden urge to see Hannibal. He knew it was rude, seeing as his next appointment wasn't until Thursday, but Hannibal said they were friends. And friends could drop by unannounced once in a while, right? With that thought in mind, Will took the turn off that led to Hannibal's office.

*****

Hannibal's last appointment was very boring. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it. Over the past few months, Hannibal had been spoiled by the intricate and wonderfully dark mind of Will Graham. Compared to Will, all of his patients were boring in comparison.

He smirked softly as he thought of the curly haired, scruffy man. Will was not usually the type of person Hannibal associated with, but Will was different...

Maybe that's why he captured your heart, said a small voice in the back of his mind.

Hannibal pushed that thought away. It was a known fact to Hannibal that he was in love with Will Graham, but he knew the frail minded man couldn't handle the way he showed his love. Which is why the FBI was currently examining his lungless victim that was to be a present to his dear Will.

His last appointment for the day had left and he was getting ready to head home for lunch when a light knock sounded at his door. With a raised eyebrow, he went to open the door and was pleasantly surprised to see the object of his love standing at the door.

*****

Will smiled when Hannibal opened the door. Whenever he saw the psychiatrist, he felt calm and collected.

"Sorry to come over unannounced," Will said quietly, "I just didn't feel like going home yet."

"Not at all," said Hannibal with a smile, "Please come in, my last appointment just left."

Will walked in and sank gracelessly into one of the leather chairs of Hannibal's office. Hannibal came to sit in front of him.

"So Will, what seems to be the trouble today?" Hannibal asked softly.

"Jack has been on my case all day with another Ripper victim. This one had his lungs taken and his body spread eagle in an offering sort of way. Beverly finally told me to leave and get a break from Jack."

Will saw Hannibal shift slightly at the mention of Beverly's name.

"Miss Katz worries about your wellbeing, it was right of her to send you away. You said something about the Ripper leaving this victim in an offering sort of pose. What do you think the Ripper is offering?"

Will paused for a moment as the gears of his mind started to turn. He looked at Hannibal with astonishment as he answered, "Himself."

*****

Hannibal smiled slightly as his love hit the mail right on the head. He schooled his featured to confusion as he asked, "What do you mean, Will?"

Will stood abruptly and started pacing.

"He is offering himself to his audience, to me. He wants me to notice him... To love him..."

Hannibal, sensing a panic attack from the young man, stood and walked calmly over to Will.

"Will, you must stay calm when discussing things of this nature." He placed a soothing hand on Will's lower back. "You have until tomorrow to gather your thoughts and prepare them for Uncle Jack. But for now, would you care to come to my home for lunch? You look as if you haven't eaten in days."

Will took a deep breath and smiled, nodding slightly. "I'd love to, Hannibal. What does your wonderful culinary mind have in store for today?"

Hannibal smiled at the flattery, "I just purchased fresh cuts of beef lung. And I have a new recipe I have been dying to try."

Will nodded with a smile and headed for the door of Hannibal's office, unaware of the dark smirk on the Doctor's face.

Oh yes, thought Hannibal, one day soon, you will be mine, my dear Will.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my first work. *blushes* hope you enjoyed!


End file.
